Goode High Drama
by Spirit of Flight
Summary: Ten demigods versus one of the worst monsters that ever crawled from the pits of Tartarus. High school. The place where they suffer through the endless torture of school and teenage drama. Will they survive? Percy/Annabeth. Travis/Katie. Connor/Lou. Nico/OC. Clarisse/Chris. The PJ characters are 17 and in 12th Grade. Post-The Last Olympian; Pre-TLH & SoN. I do not own anything.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Annabeth's POV:**

_Riiing! Riiing!_ I groaned and sat up on my bed, groggily. _Riiing!_ I rubbed my eyes. _Ugh. Why is my alarm clock ringing again? Riiing!_ It took a second until I realized why it was ringing so early in the morning.

Today was the first day of school!

_Oh crap. Oh crap. Oh crap._ I jumped out of bed and hit the 'Stop' button on the digital alarm clock. I hurriedly made my bed and practically ripped the curtains off the window and opened the window so the morning air and sunlight could freshen the room a little. I took a deep breath. _Ahhh. _The morning air helped soothe my nerves. It kinda reminded of Camp, only a little polluted.

Where am I, you might ask? I am in an apartment in Manhattan, a little way from The Empire State Building. My mom, Athena, suggested that I move closer to Olympus, which is on the 600th floor of the Empire State Building, so that I won't have to move back and forth from San Francisco and Manhattan to finish my work on Olympus.

I hurried into the bathroom to take a shower and brush my teeth. After I brushed my teeth, I slipped on some skinny jeans and a black shirt and a black leather jacket with knee-high black Converse with neon pink laces. I slid my dagger into its sheath in my Converse.

I looked at the time. _6:27._ Perfect, I had time to make a quick breakfast and go to school, which starts at 8 o' clock. I made some toast and some milk and cereal. I ate the cereal and ate the strawberry-jam-smothered toast. I drank a glass of milk and was ready to head out.

I grabbed my bag (A/N: Imagine it looks like Tori's from Victorious) and iPhone. I know demigods aren't suppose to carry around phones and all but this phone is special, it was monster-proof, Hephaestus gave it to me as a gift. I locked the door to my apartment and made my way downstairs, to my red convertible, courtesy of Apollo. I started it and drove to Goode High, the school that I was to attend.

_~At Goode High~_

I stopped the car in front of Goode High. It looked like any other high school, teenagers roaming around and hanging out, teachers walking around with briefcases. Yup. Just your ordinary high school.

I drove into the school's parking lot and parked my car. I got out and shouldered my bag. I checked my phone for the time. _6:56._ I walked into the school and everybody stared at me. The guys winked or smiled flirtatiously and the girls, who I'm guessing are the popular ones because of their over-use of makeup, glared at me. I ignored them and made my way to the Principal's Office. I knocked on the door and a soft female voice called, "Come in!"

I opened the door and was surprised to see who it was. We gasped simultaneously but then broke out into broad grins.

"Bethy! Is that you? Oh gods, it's been so long!" she exclaimed. I laughed.

"Cassandra! It's nice to see you to! How have you been?" I greeted.

"Same old, same old, lil sis," she shrugged. Yup. This is my older sister and my school principal. Awesome. I looked at her. She had those same blond curls that I have and those same startling gray eyes that seems to challenge you and intimidate you. She wore a black blouse with a gray blazer and a few strings of pearls. She looked around her 30's but was still beautiful.

"So watcha doing here, lil sis?" she asked.

"Oh, I came to get my schedule and locker number and combination."

"Sure. Betcha weren't expecting your favorite older sis to be in here," she laughed. She went to a file cabinet and pulled out a file labeled with my name. She skimmed through a few documents and then took out the papers.

"Here you go, lil sis. Good luck!" she said sympathetically. I was confused, so I asked.

"Good luck? Why, I'm already going to do good in school?" I asked.

"Oh! You think I"m talking about school! Pssh! I know you're gonna do good! I'm talking about the teen drama, lil sis!" she laughed.

"Um. Okay then ..." I said as I walked to the Office door.

"Bye, lil sis!" she called cheerfully. I think Cassandra has gone a little crazy...

I made my way down the halls and looked for my locker. _Ugh! Where is locker 304?_

I got a little lost so I asked a girl who seemed nice. She looked like any normal girl. Purple polo, skinny jeans and purple Converse. She was a brunette with only a little eye liner. I walked up to her when she closed her locker.

"Um, hi! I'm Annabeth and I'm new," I greeted. She smiled.

"Hi, Annabeth! My name's Violette. What can I do for you?" she asked.

"Oh, uh, I was wondering if you could show me around. I'm a little lost," I explained.

"Sure. What's your locker number?" she agreed.

"304," I answered.

_~At Annabeth's locker~_

We made our way through the halls, past red single lockers (the ones that aren't separated into two), until we finally found my locker. Apparently my locker was pretty famous, because when we found the locker Violette gasped.

"What?" I asked.

"Your locker is next to the most popular guy at school's," she explained, "Everybody _dreams_ of having this locker."

I shrugged. I didn't really care about who's popular and who's not. I packed my locker quick and when I closed it Violette's breath hitched. And so did every girl in the hall's.

"What?" I asked again.

"The most popular, only he's nice unlike most, and hottest guy in the school and universe and captain of the swim team, Percy Jackson, is coming!" she breathed, dreamily. I raised an eyebrow. _Seriously? Seaweed brain attends _this_ school?_

"Does he have a girlfriend?" I asked, wanting to know what Percy's been telling people about me.

"He claims to have a girlfriend in San Francisco but nobody believes him since they've never seen her," she shrugged.

"I'm gonna go talk to him," I decided. She gasped, her eyes wide.

"Annabeth, no! He has a girlfri -" she warned, but I ignored her with a wave of my hand. I walked up to Percy, everybody's eyes trained on me. He was wearing a gray shirt and jeans with a black Converse. His shirt wasn't tight but you could still see his muscles under it. Five years of fighting monsters and training does that to you.

He was very involved with his conversation with his friend because he didn't even notice me. I tapped him on the shoulder and was surprised when he groaned.

"Taylor, I told you I'm not interested!" he exclaimed, exasperated. I stood there with my eyebrow raised.

"Don't recognize me, Seaweed brain?" I asked. His eyes widened in shock.

"Annabeth! Oh gods, I'm so sorry! I didn't know it was you! I swear! Wait!" he said, as if now catching himself, "What are you doing here?"

"I moved here on Saturday," I smiled when he enveloped me in a hug. You could actually hear the gasps from people when we hugged. Then he kissed me, which broke out a round of louder gasps, but we ignored them. I wrapped my arms around his neck and he wrapped his around my waist. We broke apart smiling broadly. It was then that I noticed the glares I got from all those clowns that called themselves girls. The guys were glaring at Percy but Violette and Percy's friends just winked and gave us thumbs up.

We held hands and he was about to say something when one of his friends interrupted.

"Here comes the circus and the clowns," a boy with curly brown hair muttered. I looked to see who he was talking about and saw a group of girls with _way_ too much makeup on. They all wore blue dresses with matching blue purses and high heels, except for one girl, who I assumed was the leader. She wore the same dress, purse and heels as the others, only hers were red and high heels were higher. She wore a lot of jewelry, makeup and perfume. You can tell because before she even reached us, I was almost knocked out by the smell of too much jasmine perfume. I wrinkled my nose in disgust. Percy and his friends just groaned.

They came over and immediately started flirting. The girl in red came to Percy and batted her eyelashes.

"Heeey, Percy! So, like, do you wanna meet me at the back of the school? It could be just you and me. I'll make you forget about your trashcan of a girlfriend, who's in 'Frisco," she purred, flipping her black hair and batting her eyelashes even more. I raised my eyebrow. _Trashcan of a girlfriend? She better not me talking about me!_

"Taylor, how much times must I tell you that I. Do. Not. Want. To. Be. Your. Boyfriend! And my girlfriend is not a trashcan! In fact, here she is," Percy groaned, exasperated but said the last part smugly. He nudged me forward. "See! And she's _way_ better looking than you _and_ she doesn't need makeup to look pretty," he said smugly. We looked at each other for a while until...

"Who's she?" we asked simultaneously in disgust. We glared at each other for having said it the same time.

"Taylor meet Annabeth. Annabeth meet Taylor. I have a feeling you're gonna hate each other."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Thalia's POV: **

"Thalia, will you please join me in my tent?" Artemis asked. She was in her usual twelve year old form, with braided auburn hair and all.

"Yes, m'lady," I nodded immediately. I walked to her tent, the biggest one of course, and opened the tent flap. I stepped inside and see Artemis sitting crossed-legged on a plush silver cushion. She gestured to the other cushion and I caught the message. I sat down on the cushion directly in front of her.

"M'lady, is there anything wrong?" I asked.

"Not exactly," she replied, "See, I have called you here to discuss something with you."

"Discuss what, m'lady?"

"School."

"School," I repeated, confused, "What about school?"

"Now that the war and everything is over, there aren't anymore … _threatening_ monsters for us to hunt. So I am going to take this … _opportunity_, for lack of better word, and send you to school to … ah, _expand_ your knowledge," she explained. _Expand my knowledge? Seriously?_

"But m'lady! What about my sisters?" I protested. What? I needed an excuse!

"Thalia, I understand that you aren't quite … _fond_, of school, but Thalia, as my Lieutenant of the Hunt, your knowledge must be expanded to other topics or subjects," she said, calmly. Time to pull out the big guns.

"Bu -" I started.

"And father approves," she smirked. _Dang it!_ "You shall enroll in Goode High in Manhattan."

I sighed. _Discussion closed._

_~Tomorrow at Goode High~_

I gulped. Here I stood, in front of the monster that every teenager wishes to conquer. A monster that I might not conquer.

High school. Or Goode High, one of many high schools.

I took a deep breath. I took in my surroundings. Girls were gossiping and giggling. Guys, or more precisely, jocks, were checking out girls and hitting on them, while others were doing last minute home-work. _Boys._

There were a few shade trees and benches around the school yard. Nobody was under the trees but when I blinked I saw a scowling boy stumble out of the shadows. At first I thought it was a monster when I recognized him.

"Nico!" I shouted at him. He whipped his head to him and his eyes widened. I ran over to him and gave him a friendly punch.

"What's up, Thalia?" he asked.

Then I realized that something was off.

"Nico! You look different! You look seventeen!" I exclaimed.

**Nico's POV:**

"No, duh!" I rolled my eyes, I noticed her confused expression so I continued, "My dad sent me to this school as punishment for messing with Persephone's garden and calling her fat and turned me into a seventeen year old. What about you?"

"Lady Artemis sent me here to '_expand my knowledge'_," she explained. She was wearing her "Death to barbie shirt" with a black leather jacket over it with black knee-high boots with heels and black skinny jeans. She had on her shield/bracelet thing with heavy black eye liner and a little silver eye shadow and a silver and blue streak in her hair. In other words, she looked cool, laid-back and punk.

"Come on, Death Breath, time to go to school."

We walked up the concrete path that lead to the glass doors of the school, ignoring all the whispers and finger-pointing.

"Dude, check out the girl. She's hot. I'mma ask her out later when I dump my girlfriend," a jock whispered. _Player._

_~At Nico's and Thalia's lockers~_

After our little trip to the Principal's Office, we made our way to our lockers. Apparently Thalia and I are locker neighbors. I have Locker 315 and she has Locker 314. When we made our way to that hall we saw Annabeth and Percy arguing with a girl dressed in all red. Thalia and I looked at each other then walked towards them.

"Percy? Annabeth?" Thalia asked. Everybody's head turned to us.

"Thalia! What are you doing here? Nico! Is that you?" Annabeth gushed. We hugged Annabeth and Percy gave me a man-hug. We were all into our little "reunion" when someone cleared their throat.

"Ugh! More newbies," the "Red Queen" complained. Thalia's nose turned up in disgust.

"Ugh! More baboons dressed up as clowns," Thalia mocked in the same squeaky high-pitched voice as the "Red Queen". Everybody in hearing range snickered. "Red Queen's" face turned red in rage. She snapped her fingers and her "followers" immediately started fussing her up and pampering her. One pulled out a hot towel and started dabbing "Red Queen's" forehead while another reapplied her makeup. Another started combing her hair, one even started crying. Pretty much everybody in the hall rolled their eyes in disgust.

**Percy's POV:**

Thanks the gods that Nico and Thalia showed. If they didn't, I would've had to stop one big cat-fight. Annabeth was about to send Taylor to the infirmary with a broken jaw if it weren't for my two favorite cousins. Taylor's group stopped fussing over her after a few minutes. She turned to me and batted her eyelashes.

"My offer still stands, Percy," Taylor winked at me, "And you, Nick is it?, can find me when you're feeling a little lonely," she purred at an uncomfortable Nico. Then she turned to Annabeth and Thalia. "You're not even worth my time," she sneered at them. They glared at her and she flinched and walked away, sashaying her hips. We broke into grins and hugged each other again. Then we heard a voice.

"Yo, Percy! Leave us out of the reunion, will you?" shouted a familiar voice down the hall. We turned and saw …

Connor and Travis Stoll.

Clarisse La Rue.

Chris Rodriguez.

And Lou Ellen.

**A/N: Sorry for the short and horrible chapter! I rushing the chapter a little, so don't be surprised if I missed out little details. Thanks to all of you who reviewed and put this story on your Alerts/Favorites Lists! Also, you guys should know that the cover for _The Mark of Athena by Rick Riordan_ is out! You can search it or Google it or something. OR you can go on FaceBook and check it out!**


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the _Percy Jackson and the Olympians Series_. All characters from the series are _Rick Riordan's._ I only own my OC's.**

**Chapter 3**

**Connor's POV:**

I hid behind the bush with my brother, Travis. We were hiding from Chiron, case you wanted to know. Why were we hiding behind a bush from Chiron, you might ask? Oh, we just pulled a prank on the Iris cabin. No biggie.

_Please, please, please, please, please, please don't let him find us!_ I prayed to every god I knew, well except for Iris. But of course the Fates weren't on our side.

"Boys?" asked a voice I knew all too well. It was the voice that sentenced our every punishment for all our notorious pranks. Chiron.

We turned around slowly. "Yes, Chiron?" asked Travis, nervously.

"Come with me," he sighed. We followed him silently to the Big House. We sat on the chairs at the porch.

"Will you please tell me the meaning of the prank … you pulled on the … Iris cabin?" he asked tiredly, dragging out the words.

"What prank?" Travis and I asked simultaneously.

"The prank with the skittles."

"Oh. What about it?"

Chiron's eye twitched a little. "You know what? Let's just skip this part where you play stupid and get down to the punishment." _Woah. Are we that predictable?_

"Okay," we said, nonchalantly. We're used to washing dishes and cleaning stables.

"Since washing dishes and cleaning the stables are no use," _Dang it! _"I'll be sending you to school." Dun, dun, dun! Cue the jaw-dropping moment.

I swear, my jaw hit the ground and I think Travis' did too. I shivered at the thought of that demon disguised as what they call, _school._ I shivered at the thought. We looked at each other, then back at Chiron.

"S – sch – school?" I stammered.

"Y – you ca – can't do th – that to us! W – we're year ro – rounders!" Travis sputtered. Chiron sighed.

"Yes, yes I can. Besides, you leave me no choice. I mean burying the Iris cabin in skittles? I can understand throwing skittles at them, but burying them? When I _finally_ got them out, their skins were tinted different colors!" he blew up.

"But _school_, Chiron, _school_!" wailed Travis in distress. I rolled my eyes in my mind. _He was always the dramatic one._

Chiron rolled his eyes. "It is decided. You _will_ go to school. You will be attending Goode High in Manhattan. You will stay at an apartment in the same building that Annabeth is staying. Go pack your things, you leave tomorrow."

_~Tomorrow (Sunday)~_

I hefted the box up and made my way down the Hill. Yup, Chiron was seriously serious when he said we were moving. I was hoping he'd forget about it since he's old and stuff …

"Why must we move?" Travis whined. I nodded in agreement.

"I _hate_ moving! Even if it is my first time moving!" I complained.

"Just carry on, boys," Chiron sighed. _Is it just me, or is he sighing a lot lately?_

"Yeah, yeah. Don't get your panties in a twist," I huffed. He rolled his eyes and just continued eating his chocolate. _Mmm. Chocolate. I could use a bar of chocolate right now._ And that is when an idea popped into my head. _Chocolate. Manhattan. Shops. _My face broke out into a huge grin. I walked a little faster to catch up to Travis.

"Hey, Travis. I'm thinking, since we're going to Manhattan, we might as well make the best of it," I grinned. He looked at me suspiciously. But then nodded his head, as if telling me, _'I'm listening.'_

"So how about we raid a few shops and shoplift a few stuff while we're there?" I asked, casually. His eyes widened and went a little dreamy for a while, but then he broke out into a grin as big as mine.

"Nice one, bro. Can't wait."

_~At the Stolls' apartment~_

After Argus loaded all our boxes into the Camp van, we made our way to our apartment, which was a ten or so minutes walk away from Olympus aka the Empire State Building.

Argus helped us lift our boxes to our apartment on the second floor. The apartment was okay, with two bedrooms, a guest room, a storage room or closet or something, two bathrooms and a kitchen that sort of merged into the living room because of the door-less doorway, complete with furniture and kitchen appliances. It was big but not too big and small but not too small, it was _just_ right. The living rooms and bedrooms each had a TV but Argus wrote on a piece of paper, telling us we didn't have access to the Internet. _We didn't even have access to our own dad's invention! That's just sad … _

The bedrooms were nice, I guess. It had two windows in each room, with little potted plants on the window sill thingy. It had a small bookcase, a desk with one of those office chairs, a dresser, a closet, a big chest at the foot of the bed, two nightstands, a TV and a little mini-fridge. I wonder how much Chiron had to pay for such a – er … posh? - posh apartment? I don't know, he probably got a discount or something, 'cuz I've heard rumors that the landlady is a demigod. A daughter of Athena or a daughter of Hermes, or something? I don't know.

I started to unpack my boxes and clothes. I threw all my clothes into the dresser and just put random stuff like my pranking supplies and clown costume (don't ask) into the closet and chest. I opened one of the last two boxes and it exploded into my face. _One of my sibling pranks._ I knew there was something fishy about this box. Like how it was so brown and cardboard-colored and cubic and – and – and – where the Hades am I going with this?

I opened the last box slowly and carefully. And then I ripped the top off. I thought I was going to be hit with another sticky/gooey/gross/and whole bunch of other liquid-y substances that I can't list right now. But I was hit by the smell of expensive perfume instead. _What the crap?_ I peered inside the box and saw jewelry boxes and makeup kits and dozens of bottles of expensive-looking perfume. _Oh yeah, I remember these._ Before you question my sexuality/gender, let me explain.

You see, when the Aphrodite cabin realized that it was Travis and I who pulled the prank with the golden mango, they cursed us and when the curse wore off, Travis and I decided to get revenge. Nothing too extreme or anything, or else we'd get cursed again. We sneaked into their cabin in the middle of the night when the harpies weren't looking and stole some of their most prized makeup/perfumes/accessories from each of them. I guess I thought these were one of the boxes and brought these into the van.

_~Later at 7:00~_

Later that night, we ordered pizza. We ate two boxes together, 'cuz we're awesome like that. I brushed my teeth and bathed and buried myself in the covers of my soft bed and dreamed of candy stores with empty rows of candy and chocolate.

I can't wait till I get my hands on … _Zzz … Zzzz_

**A/N: Sorry about the short chapter guys! Though you should get used to it, 'cuz I'm going to do chapters with three pages and maybe four if I have the time. Thanks to all those that have Read and Reviewed! And to those who put this story on your Favorites/Alerts list!**

**These are my responses to the Anonymous Reviews:**

**Pjs – Thanks! And I will!**

**Anon – I know you did ;)**

**Hi – Thanks! And Lou Ellen is the daughter of Hecate as seen in the _Lost Hero_ of the _Heroes of Olympus Series_ by _Rick Riordan._**

**Oh! And one more thing! Keep your eyes out for a petition that I'm putting up due to the removal of stories with lemons and extreme violence! Please read the petition, re-post to your own fan-fics and sign it. Thanks again!**


	4. The Petition

**The Petition**

_**This petition is due to the removal of stories, from ALL categories, with lemons or extreme violence. Please read the petition below, re-post this to your fan-fics or profiles and sign it. Thank you for understanding.**_

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site,

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be losing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Uzunaru999

Time Hollow

fg7dragon

Raven Servathen

Eradona

Master-of-Mythology

AbyssKeeper

(Dowy Sixst Haevens^^)

mitch2001liu

Written by Anonymous Legacy

**I agree with all the authors that have signed. Don't get me wrong, I don't read lemons * shudders *, believe me, I just found out what it means. I signed this petition because I know authors work hard on their stories and I don't think it's right for the moderators to just remove stories that authors work hard on, no matter how explicit or extreme. Besides, sometimes I read stories with extreme violent content, like the _Years of Our Titans_ by _storm-brain_.**

**Again, thank you for understanding and please re-post and sign.**


	5. Author's Note

**Author's Note: Warning!**

Ok, guys, first off, I'm sorry! I knew you guys were probably expecting a chapter and probably frowned when you found out it was just a stupid, short A/N, which is why I'm sorta stalling.

Anyway, second of all, don't be surprised if I don't update for the next two weeks. I have a whole series of tests coming up for the next week or so, so I'll be busy studying and revising my notes and stuff and won't be able to update. Sorry!

Third of all, I still have two more weeks of school and then it's no school for me! Which means more updates! Whoohoo! Yay! Maybe …

And fourth of all, you guys have probably heard or seen or known about the petition that's been going around for quite some time now. You know, the petition that you've probably seen on a story or profile? The one that angry authors have been spreading around FanFiction about the removal of stories with lemons or extreme violence? Sound familiar to you? Anyway, I have it on all of my stories too! Please read it, re-post (copy and paste) it onto your story or your profile and sign your name. Simple as that. Please spread it!

Also, there's another petition that's probably more commonly known. It's not on FanFiction but it's _about_ FanFiction and it's removal of stories. You guys should really check it out. It has more than 30,000+ signatures. The goal is to reach 35,000 and we _can _make it happen!

_**Here's the link:**_

w w w . / - n e t - - t h e - - o f - - n e t

_**Just remove the spaces.**_

For the petition to get more signatures, spread the link! Post it on you Fics, on your profiles, do whatever! Spread the word when reviewing stories, share the petition on FaceBook and Twitter! Tell everyone!

Also, a little warning about the petition on the link. To sign it, you need to give your address and Postal Code. Don't worry though, they didn't send me anything or do anything. If you still feel a little wary, just put a fake address, that's what I did.

_I really hope you guys understand and sign both petitions. Thank you to those who have signed and understand._

_And I hope you guys accept my apologies from my first and second reason._

_And do your happy dance for the third reason!_

_**I'm sorry you guys, but the link just won't go through! Please, just look for the link on my profile! Thank you!**  
_


	6. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the _Percy Jackson and the Olympians Series._ All characters from the series are Rick Riordan's. I only own my OC's.**

**Chapter 4**

**Third Person POV:**

There were two girls standing in front of Goode High. One girl had dirty-blonde hair and sparkling green eyes. She wore a bright green camisole under a black leather jacket with washed-out jeans and dirt-brown boots. The girl she stood next to had on dark shades of makeup, that made her look goth-ish. Her bangs were pushed up with her big, black Gucci glasses and she wore a white camisole under her black leather jacket with finger-less gloves and black Converse that was written on with neon markers.

They walked down the path to the glass doors, all the while ignoring the stares and comments people made, and pushed open the doors and walked to the Principal's Office. They opened the doors and entered to find a beautiful young lady typing away on an iMac.

"Um, good morning Ms. Clyne," the blonde asked. She looked away from her computer and smiled at them.

"Hello! You must be the new exchange students. What are your names?" she greeted.

"Lou Ellen," Goth-girl said.

"Katie Gardner," the blonde replied.

"_When we hit our lowest points, we are open to our greatest." - Avatar Aang_

After they got their schedules and locker info, they went locker hunting. When they turned a corner Katie froze.

"L – Lou? Is that who I think it is? P – please tell me that isn't who I think it is," Katie asked, a horrified look on her face. Lou was really confused until she looked up from their schedules and saw _them_.

"Yup, that's who you think it is," she smirked. Katie let out a strangled cry and threw her hands up.

"Argh! School was supposed to be the safest place for _me_ away from _them_," she complained, glaring at them from afar.

"Oh, come on, Katie. They're not _that_ bad," Lou said dismissively, not even flinching when Katie turned her glare to her, "Besides, Connor's cute."

"_What?_ You think that they're _cute_," Katie hissed. Lou shook her head.

"Nuh uh! I said _Connor's_ cute not Travis."

"Grrr! They're freaking twins! _Twins_! Which means they freaking _look alike_!" the daughter of Demeter growled angrily.

"They're not twins! Travis is older! Oh! Beat that!" Lou challenged.

"How would you know Travis is older?" Katie asked, smirking.

"Oh, uh, that's not of your business!" she snapped, her face turning a hue of red. Katie smirked again, knowing she had won this argument.

"Katie?"

"Lou?" two voices asked simultaneously. The two girls turned slowly to see the Stolls standing there with that sarcastic smile that all children of Hermes seemed to have. Katie glared at them while Lou just stood there, devoid of emotion.

"What are _you_ doing here?" Katie demanded.

"Gee, _what_ a _warm_ welcome," Travis said sarcastically, rolling his eyes.

"Just answer the stupid question," sighed Lou.

"Chiron sent us to this school as punishment for one of our pranks," Connor explained, "Why are _you_ here?"

"We're the new exchange students," Katie answered. They nodded.

"Let's compare schedules," Lou suggested. They took out their schedules.

_**Welcome to Goode High! **_

_Homeroom – Ms. Carrera_

_First Period: Mathematics – Mrs. Frank_

_Second Period: English – Mr. Blofis_

_Third Period: Greek – Mrs. Newton_

_Fourth Period: Science – Mr. Simon_

_Fifth Period: Lunch_

_Sixth Period: Social-Studies – Ms. Lawrence_

_Seventh Period: Break_

_Eight Period: P.E._

_Ninth Period: Study Hall_

_Tenth Period: Dismissal_

_**Have a Goode day!**_

"Great. Just my luck. We have all our classes with you," Katie complained, glaring at the two boys. The Stolls were clad in red plaid button-up shirts with the sleeves pulled up to their elbows and jeans with Converse.

"Aw, come on, Katie. You know you love us," Travis said, pouting. Katie rolled her eyes.

"Not in a million lifetimes," she retorted.

"Ouch."

"Come on, you guys, let's go look for our lockers," Connor said, "What are your locker numbers? Ours are 291 and 292."

"Ours are 290 and 289," Lou answered.

"Ugh! Even our lockers are next to each other!" Katie groaned.

"Relax, Katie. We all probably enrolled on the same day; it's just a coincidence," Lou rolled her eyes.

"Whatever."

They had to ask a few people where their lockers were so it took a while. When they passed a hall they saw the unbelievable.

"Clarisse? Chris? What in the name of fudge are you guys doing here?" they asked. Clarisse had on a white tank top with camouflage pants and combat boots with an army-green bandana tied around her ponytail while Chris wore a black leather jacket over a white shirt with jeans and Nike sneakers.

"Chiron shipped us off here for no apparent reason. What are you doing here?" Chris replied.

_Perfect girls aren't real. Real girls aren't perfect._

After they explained to Clarisse and Chris why they were there, they went locker hunting again. Turns out the couple's lockers were right next to the Stolls and they had all the classes together. They rounded the millionth corner that morning and saw the children of the Big Three and the architect of Olympus hugging it out.

"Yo, Percy! Leave us out of the reunion, will you?" Travis and Connor shouted. They walked towards them and started explaining what they were doing there and comparing schedules.

"Don't you guys think it's weird that we all have the same classes and our lockers are next to each other?" asked Annabeth.

"I admit, it _is_ kinda weird," Katie agreed. But before they could think more about it, the bell rang, signaling the start of Homeroom.

**A/N: Sorry if I got a few things about the schedules and school system wrong! I've never been to an American school. And I've decided to use quotes as line-breaks since I have no idea where the line-break is in OpenOffice. Anyway, I wanted to know if I should add the gods into the story? I mean, like turn them into teens and make them go to Goode? Tell me if you want the gods! And don't forget to review!**

**Thanks for R&R!**


	7. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the _Percy Jackson and the Olympians Series_. All characters from the series are Rick Riordan's. I only own my OC's.**

**Chapter 5**

**Third Person POV:**

They followed Annabeth's new friend, Violette, and Percy through the halls to a room with a small, blue plaque labeled _Homeroom_ on the door. They entered the room and saw that whole the class was already there. The new students/demigods noticed that each row had different types of people. The first row was occupied by students with glasses which suggests that they were the goody two-shoes, the second row held relatively normal people (save for a few who looked goth), the Ms. Populars sat in the third row with their boyfriends/jocks in the fourth and fifth rows; the last two rows were empty, but were soon occupied.

"This is where I usually sit," Percy told them, sitting on a chair in the corner of the room. Annabeth sat to his right with Clarisse and Chris, and Thalia and Nico sat in front of them with Connor and Lou while Katie and Travis sat directly behind them.

**Percy's POV:**

After the teacher took role, I dropped my backpack on the floor beside me and started shuffling through it.

"Seaweed Brain? What are you doing?" Annabeth asked, obviously confused.

"Looking for homework," I muttered, "Ah-ha! Found it!"

She rolled her eyes, "Why are you doing your homework _now_ anyway?"

"Um, cause this is _Homeroom_," I said, but she looked at me like _"So what?"_, "the place where you, y'know, do last-minute homework," I explained to her slowly, like a parent to a five year old. She rolled her eyes again, but took a look around the classroom. I did too.

A few others were doing last-minute homework as well; others were talking, reading or rocking out to their iPods. Taylor and her clowns were applying and re-applying makeup and the jocks were passing around a football. Ms. Carrera sat at her desk texting on her BlackBerry. Now you might be thinking, a teacher? BlackBerry? Texting? Shocked facial expression!

Ms. Carrera is a really cool teacher; she was always clad in red and black and she was in her late twenties. She had a nose-piercing and double ear-piercings; heck, I wouldn't be surprised if she had a belly button-piercing. She doesn't really pay attention to us, so I rarely get in trouble. When the jocks used to taunt me about my dyslexia and ADHD, she would give them a week of detention. I was kinda confused as to why she would help me out, but later found out that she was also a demigod; a daughter of Nemesis. I asked her how she knew I was a demigod and she just scoffed and said, "Who doesn't know Percy Jackson? I heard you annoyed the Hades outta them Olympians."

_Life is not a garden; don't be a hoe._

I slammed my notebook shut.

"_Yes!_ I finished!" I exclaimed triumphantly. Nico turned his head towards us.

"_Finally_. Do you know how hard it is to listen to Green Day while you guys talk about _Maths_, of all subjects?" he complained. Thalia nodded her head in agreement.

"Tell me about it." Annabeth and I rolled our eyes.

"Shut up," Annabeth muttered.

"And we weren't _talking_ about Maths; she was just helping me out in my homework," I protested. Now it was their turn to roll their eyes.

"Fine. Do you know how hard it is to listen to Green Day while you guys _discuss_ Maths? Is that better, Your Highness?" Nico said, his voice oozing with sarcasm. I nodded.

"_Much_ better."

"Boys," Thalia and Annabeth said simultaneously, shaking their heads.

"So immature," Thalia added. I looked at my other friends. They were using the electronics/gifts their parents gave them.

Chris was playing on his monster-free iPad 2 with Clarisse. Thalia and Nico were listening to their iPods with their Beats Studio and Annabeth was reading on her Kindle Fire. Connor and Lou were laughing at one of Ryan Higa's videos on his MacBook Air (Hermes had a thing for Apple products) while Travis and Katie were competing on their iPhones.

My dad got me a HP Envy 15 but I didn't bother bringing it out since 1st Period was about to start.

_~In 5th Period (Lunch)~_

The bell rang and I, all but, bolted out of the treacherous Science class. Science class was such _torture_; but aren't all classes? Anyway, here's a quick run-through of my morning:

My Maths teacher, Mrs. Frank, was surprised that I actually completed my homework and got more than half correct. She asked me what was my secret, and I told her about Annabeth. Let's just say Mrs. Frank got a new Star Student.

English wasn't so bad, though I might have fallen asleep a few times. Hey, just because my step-dad is the teacher doesn't make English anymore interesting. He was surprised to see Annabeth, Thalia and Nico, and he got a little worried since so much half-bloods in one place can't be healthy.

Greek was awesome but it was slightly a bore since we already knew all of those things. The class and Mrs. Newton was thoroughly surprised when they realized that Annabeth and the others could read Greek fluently.

And you probably know how Science went for me. There was, thankfully, no explosions this time with Annabeth there to guide me. Though the Stolls kept harassing Katie, earning them, including Katie, Saturday morning detention.

So yeah, that was my morning; after all that, I'm starving.

After waiting in line and getting my lunch, I made my way to my _other_ friends; other meaning my non-demigodish. I took a seat opposite of them and Annabeth and Nico sat next to me.

"Guys this is Annabeth," I started and she gave a small wave, "Nico, Thalia, Clarisse, Chris, Lou, Travis, Connor and Katie." When mentioned, they either nodded or gave a small wave; or in Clarisse's case, grunt.

**Third Person POV:**

"Hi, I'm Marco Crawford," a guy who looked of African-American descent, "And this is my girlfriend, Blake Waters." The girl wore minimum makeup but was still very pretty; she had long, wavy brown hair and hazel-colored eyes.

"I'm Malique Jiminez," said another girl. She had her wavy, brown hair in a French braid and her skin tone was of an Indian's and she wore glasses.

"And I'm her boyfriend, Kahlil Best," added a boy with black hair and brown eyes.

"Name's Kohl Maize," said a small voice. The voice belonged to a girl with long, auburn hair and ocean-blue eyes. She kept her eyes on the table and her face was beet-red from blushing. Percy and his swim team sighed, exasperated; needless to say, his demigod friends were confused.

"What is it?" asked Annabeth, always the curious one; well, not _always_ but, y'know, since she – I'm just gonna shut up now.

"Come on, Kohl," Percy coaxed, but she just shook her head.

"Kohl, come on; they aren't going to laugh at you," tried Blake.

"Kohl, I'm warning you. If you don't, I will," threatened Kahlil. Kohl sighed.

"Fine," she muttered. She sighed and took a deep breath, "I'm … I'm … I'm gay." Annabeth and the other demigods stared at her indifferently.

"So? You're still a person," Annabeth told her ad the other demigods nodded.

"Just cuz' you're gay doesn't make you any less of a person," Thalia said. Kohl smiled and beamed at her.

"And I'm Evan Currant," the last guy introduced himself. He looked really muscular and huge – like a bully-huge – but his eyes were kind.

"Anyway ..." Percy started.

And that's how they spent their lunchtime; they laughed and told each other a little about themselves.

_A successful woman is one who can build a firm foundation with the bricks others have thrown at her._

Not far from Percy and his friends' table, a girl with truckloads of flour – sorry, _makeup_ – on was glaring at them; or more precisely, the blonde girl who Percy has his arm around. _He _will_ be mine_, she thought to herself, _Well him, him, him and him. And, oh wait, him._

_Readers have the opportunity to live more than once._

Not far from Percy and his friends' table, a guy with a very muscled body was glaring at them; or more precisely, the guy who had his arm around Annabeth. _She_ will_ be mine_, he thought to himself,_ Well her, her, her and her. And, oh yeah, her._

**A/N: Sorry if this chapter was boring :P Anyway, I want you guys to know that I am not hating on gay people. I just wanted to have all sorts and types of people in my story. And yesterday I mentioned another Blackout Day in my Preview. So here's what Blackout Day is, for those of you who don't know:**

**Blackout Day is tomorrow (July 27th). To take part in Blackout Day, you have to do absolutely nothing; well nothing that has to do with FanFiction, that is. That means, no PM'ing, no reviewing, no updating, no reading, don't even click on FanFiction links. We are having Blackout Days because we want to tell FF to STOP deleting stories! So yeah, _please_ take part in Blackout Day.**

**I update = You review**

**You review = Me happy**

**Me happy = I update**

**Thanks for R&R!**


	8. Chapter 6

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the _Percy Jackson and the Olympians Series_. All characters from the series are Rick Riordan's. I only own my OC's.**

**Song that I'm digging: _Blow Me (One Last Kiss)_ by _P!nk_**

**App that I'm digging: _No Zombies Allowed_**

**Chapter 6**

**Third Person POV:**

"No way!"

They laughed and clutched their sides.

"Yes way!"

They were listening to the story of the Golden Mango, one of the Stolls notorious pranks. They left out a few minor details, like how the 'Pancake girls' were actually daughters of Aphrodite. Things were going good until Annabeth's hand squeezed Percy's too tightly. Percy looked at her in concern.

"Are you okay?" he asked but Annabeth didn't respond; instead Annabeth's gaze turned cold and hardened. Percy followed her line of sight and stiffened. The others noticed and turned their to see; the reaction was simultaneous. Everyone's faces screwed up in disdain. Blake and Malique's grips tightened protectively on their boyfriends, having been in this situation before. The reason for this?

Taylor Taitt.

She strutted over to their table, the rest of her clique on her heel like lost puppies. She puckered her lips and made kissy-faces at Percy who, in turn, recoiled. She stopped between Nico and Percy and traced her perfectly manicured nails on their necks. Nico grabbed her wrist and gave her a push and Percy pulled his head away. Who knew where those fingers went? Shudder.

"What are _you _doing here?" Percy asked, his voice cold.

"Aww," she pouted, "don't act like that just cuz' your _girlfriend_ is here." She looked at Annabeth in obvious scorn and contempt, but, hey, at least the feeling was mutual.

"Um, no. I 'act'," he used air-quotes when he said that, "like this whenever I see your face." Taylor's nose flared, but she quickly composed herself. _Focus, Taylor; you have a reputation to keep up,_ she reminded herself.

"Oh, come on, Percyboo," she tried. "You can come over to my place for a little, hmmm," she cooed, pausing to look for the right word, "_study session_." Percy was about to retort when _someone_ beat him to it.

"Yeah right," Annabeth scoffed, her face tinted red from anger and disgust, "I'm sure the only thing Percy will be studying is a way out of that whore house you call a home."

"Ooooh! Burn!" was sounded through the cafeteria.

"Wetting after wetting!" Marco laughed and his friends nodded in agreement. The demigods (excluding Percy) weren't exactly sure what that meant but they guessed it meant the same as 'Burn!'

"Why don't you go back to San Francisco? Your children are probably missing you; not that anybody on this planet misses you," Taylor retorted, hands clenched.

_Camels are evil...but not as evil as Romans._

"I hate to admit it, but, burn!" Travis muttered to his brother who nodded.

"Will you shut up and show some support for Annabeth?" Katie glared at them.

"Yeah, shut up, will ya? You're ruining the show!" Clarisse hissed at them.

"_Your stare was holding; ripped jeans, skin was showing."_

"_I_ have children? Please!" Annabeth scoffed. "I wonder how much times you've been in the hospital for _pregnancy_," she retorted, "Oh wait, scratch that. You've probably been in the hospital for pregnancy _and_ HIV."

"Ooooh! _Dang_! I felt that one!"

Taylor growled; both girls were on their toes, jaws clenched tightly, fists clenched even tighter, eyes steely and blazing with anger. Annabeth looked, by far, more intimidating than Taylor; Annabeth was slightly muscled and lean from years of training and monster-fighting while Taylor was boney and scrawny from having dozens of food diets. Annabeth's gray eyes flashed, which gave off the effect of lightning in a raging storm, making her look more intimidating by a tenfold.

Taylor was about to retort when a shrill _Riiing!_ Cut her off. Everybody groaned, obviously enjoying the show, but can you blame them? It's not everyday you see a badass verbal cat-fight**.**

"This isn't over, Chase," Taylor hissed, "We'll finish this at Break."

"You can count on it, Pancake Face."

_~In 7__th__ Period (Break)~_

Social-Studies proved to be boring (no surprise there) to all the demigods, considering their short attention span, so they did other things to keep themselves busy.

Annabeth had a glare-down with, the one and only, Taylor Taitt. Percy amused himself by playing _Fruit Ninja_ on his iPhone 4 (another gift from his dad)while Lou murmured along to the lyrics of some _Jessie J_ song. Connor was trying pretty damn hard to beat the final level of _Fragger_ on his iPhone and Travis was playing some car racing game. Clarisse was on Chris' iPad 2 trying to beat his _Temple Run_ high score (which was pretty high) while Chris snickered quietly to himself, knowing she was never going to beat it. In his mind, cheaters always win. Nico was playing this app on his iPod where you use multiple weapons to torture a dummy while Thalia cackled maniacally and Katie was listening to an audio-book on her iPhone with the Kindle app.

When bell rung they made their way to the cafeteria. Passing by a group of students, they heard that they were talking about the little fiasco in 5th Period, which was the main gossip.

They sat down at their table with Percy's swim team friends. Annabeth was talking to Kohl when Taylor strutted up to them.

"I see you're talking to the school lesbo, here; thinking about starting a gay club?" she sneered. Everybody at the table glared at her. Percy and his swimming friends had become close friends with her when they found her crying in the locker room because the rest of the swim team hated her for being such a fast swimmer and the jocks and populars would taunt her for being lesbian.

Annabeth glared at her. "No. You thinking about starting a career as a porn-star?"

"Ooooh!"

Taylor's eye twitched. "No. Why would you think that?"

"Oh, it just popped in my mind; after all you have a pretty good head-start."

"_Even the stars; they fade."_

"This is some high-quality shit," Nico commented.

Percy raised an eyebrow. "When did you learn that kind of language?"

"Eh, the Underworld has all types of people," he shrugged.

"What are you doing, anyway?" Percy asked.

"Oh, uh, I'm recording this little chick-fight."

Percy mentally face-palmed.

"_Music makes me high."_

Taylor's eyes narrowed. She tried to retort but she stumbled over her words. She settled with a strangled scream and marching off, her heels clacking (painfully) annoyingly, her expression furious.

Annabeth, however, settled with a smug smirk and took her seat.

"_Brown grass or green grass; picket fence or barbed wire."_

He had to admit, the girl had one hot mouth; all the more why he wanted her. He licked his lips and let his eyes hover over that heavenly body. He could almost imagine it; his hands tracing every crook and curve of her body, his fingers in a tangled mess of her perfectly-curled hair, his nose nuzzling her neck and his lips trailing kisses over her tanned shoulders and collar-bones. And he was going to make sure it became reality.

Just like he made all the others become a reality.

Just as he played all those other girls, he was going to play a certain blonde-haired hottie.

But there was just one small problem.

_Percy Jackson_.

"_But you didn't have to cut me off."_

She pictured herself in _her_ place; if she was Annabeth, she would've made an … _intimate_ move on him a long while ago. She stared at herself in the mirror and started daydreaming; her hands tracing the creases between his abs, her fingers in a tangled mess of his un-tameable hair, her head buried in his chest. She broke out of her reverie and smirked at herself. She was going to make sure it became reality.

Just like she made all the others become a reality.

Just as she played all those other guys, she was going to play a certain raven-haired hottie.

But there was just one small problem.

_Annabeth Chase_.

**A/N: Here's the chapter _two days early_ for you guys! I stayed up all night (sometimes insomnia's awesome :3) typing this chapter just for you guys, cuz' you guys mean that much to me =DD **

**Another reason why is because...WE REACHED 50 REVIEWS! AHHH! I think we even passed 50...But the point is, I'm so freaking proud of you guys! This is the first time that I ever reached 50 and I'm just so happy! Now that we have more than 50, the risk of me discontinuing this story has drastically decreased ;D**

**On other news, some of you guys have probably noticed that I added another 'feature' to this story. It's basically telling you guys which app and song that I'm digging _right now_. There will be a new song and app every new chapter.**

**Also, I have a little challenge for you guys =D You also might have noticed that I used song lyrics as quotes (cuz' I sorta ran out...), I want you guys to tell me which song the lyrics are from in the reviews * hint, hint * Hint: The first quote is actually a chapter title that can be found in one of RR's books.**

**The next chapter might, more or less, reveal, or at least give a hint, of who this 'mystery jock' is ;) There might also be a piece in Taylor's POV :/**

**P.s. Sorry for the long Author's Note :/ Just bear with me, people, bear with me =DD**

**I update = You review**

**You review = Me happy**

**Me happy = I update**

**How bout we try for 55 this time? Huh, huh? The next chap might even come a little faster if we reach 60 ;D**

**Thanks for R&R!**


	9. Chapter 7

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the _Percy Jackson and the Olympians Series_. All characters from the series are Rick Riordan's. I only own my OC's.**

**Song that I'm digging: _Good Time_ by _Owl City_ ft. _Carly Rae Jepsen_**

**App that I'm digging: _DragonVale_**

**Chapter 7**

**Third Person POV:**

The past few days of school for the demigods were pure bliss. Almost.

_"A person who won't read has no advantage over someone who can't read." - Mark Twain_

_Crash!_

"Don't ever touch her again!" Percy shouted, his expression furious. He drew back his fist and was about to smash the other's face in, when...

"Percy, no!" Annabeth put a hand on his shoulder and whispered, "If you do that, you'll _kill_ him; remember the Heel?"

Percy let his fist fall; he knew Annabeth was right. "If you ever try that again," he growled, "I'll make sure you see parts of your body you can't see in the mirror." Percy had the school's biggest player, and dick, by the collar.

Liam Cuzco.

Liam had flirted with Annabeth when she was by her locker, and when she blew him off multiple times, he put his hand on her _butt_. _The nerve!_

Liam was tall and had a big build, like any football player. He had blonde hair and a seductive smirk was always plastered on his face. Percy would give anything to rip it right off and shove it down his throat. Liam would strut down the hall and pick up any girl he wanted and then ditch them after he got them into his house for a night. He even "dated" Taylor once, but they ended up ditching each other since Taylor was like him: strut, date, ditch.

Liam gulped and nodded his head vigorously in fear. Percy was about to let him go before he got in trouble, but the Fates just _had_ to intervene.

Ms. Clyne walked out of the Teacher's Lounge and saw what was happening.

"Everybody get to class!" she ordered the crowd that was chanting "Fight! Fight! Fight!", "You too Liam. Percy, Annabeth, meet me back at the Office. I'm getting your step-dad."

_~In the Principal's Office~_

"So, can you explain yourself?" Ms. Clyne asked. She was seated behind her desk with a tired expression while Percy, Paul and Annabeth sat in the chairs opposite of her.

Paul nodded, "What happened? You were doing so well."

"Listen, Ms. Clyne, Paul. I swear it wasn't my fault! Ask Annabeth!" Percy started. Annabeth nodded.

"It was by accident. Liam kept flirting and harassing me and when I blew him off, he, er … put his hand on my, um, butt," she explained awkwardly. "Percy saw, got angry, and then slammed him into the lockers."

"That little..." Ms. Clyne muttered. "Why didn't Percy hurt him?"

"If he did … let's just say Liam would be in the hospital; Percy has the Curse of Achilles."

"Annabeth! Why di - ?" Percy hissed.

"It's okay, Percy. Ms. Clyne is a demigod; she's my sister," Annabeth said.

"That's a lot of demigods in the school. Are you guys sure you're safe?" Paul asked them.

"Oh, when you reach the age of eighteen or so, your demigod scent starts to wear off," Ms. Clyne explained. "But I'm sure you guys are safe...ish."

"That makes me feel so much better," Annabeth grumbled sarcastically.

"Oh, come on, lil sis. I'm sure you guys can take care of yourselves; I mean it's just _two_ of you."

"Um, actually there's _ten_ of us, Cassie," Annabeth told her.

"Three of us being children of the Big Three."

"Wow, that's a lot," she said, a little worried. "You guys should pray to your parents, or something, and ask for some kind of protective shield … or something."

"What a big vocabulary you got there, sis."

"Anyway, on to your punishments," she started.

"Wait, what? Punishments? For what?" Percy protested.

"I can't just let you off like that, especially since you smashed another kid into the lockers; so you both get Saturday morning detention," she explained.

"But that's not fair!" Annabeth complained. "I didn't do anything! And what about Liam?"

"You didn't do anything, yes, but if I don't give you both detention, it'll look like I'm picking favorites and I don't want a bunch of teens slamming each other in lockers, besides, Percy will want a little company," she winked at us. "And do you _want_ Liam to be in the _same_ room as you for _hours_?"

Percy sighed. "I suppose not," he grumbled.

_Yes, I'm different; but I'm not going to be a copy just to fit in._

"Ms. Grace, Mr. di Angelo? Ms. Grace! Mr. di Angelo!" the teacher called.

"Huh, whaaa?" came a sleepy moan.

"Nico! Wake up!" Thalia hissed at him, slapping him upside the head. Nico had fallen asleep during Social-Studies and Thalia was in 'Thalia-land', rocking out to some Paramore.

"Mr. di Angelo, Ms. Grace, you just earned yourselves Saturday morning detention," Ms. Lawrence snapped.

"Great. _Just_ what I needed; stupid detention," Thalia groaned.

"Not to mention it's on a _Saturday morning. _Why couldn't it be a Saturday _night_ or something?" Nico complained.

"_You build up hope, but failure's all you've known."_

"Clarisse La Rue, please come to the Principal's Office," the loud speaker blared.

Chris raised an eyebrow, "What did you do _this_ time?"

"Er, I sorta broke some kid's nose after P.E.," Clarisse replied. Chris face-palmed.

"_Why_, exactly, did you do that?"

"Tell you later," she said when the Study Hall teacher, Ms. Persad, gave her a look. She shouldered her Jansports bag and marched through the halls to the Office. She knocked on the Office door, to at least give a warning that she was there, and opened it. She walked in and took a seat next to the wuss with the broken nose. Ms. Clyne cleared her throat, obviously miffed by the daughter of Ares' lack of manners.

"Now, Clarisse, Manuel here came to my Office from the Infirmary with a broken nose," she started gesturing to Manuel. "He said that _you_ punched him after P.E and broke his nose. Is that true?"

"Yeah, I guess," Clarisse mumbled.

"Will you mind telling me why?"

"The little bas –," Ms. Clyne gave her a look, "sorry, _guy_, just came up to me, trying to pick a fight, so I gave him what he wanted."

The principal nodded, satisfied with her answer, "Very well; Clarisse, you have Saturday morning detention. Manuel, you will stay back this afternoon and help one of teachers erase answers from the Practice Tests. Also, Manuel, you try picking fights again and your punishment will be much worse; you too, Clarisse. You are dismissed." Clarisse nodded and walked out, not even sparing Manuel a glance. As soon as she was out of the Office, she smirked to herself. She would rather detention than erasing answers, any day; besides, Chris and the others had detention too, so it wouldn't be _that_ bad.

"_We don't even have to try; it's always a good time."_

"Excuse me, Miss? Lou is chewing gum in class!"

Lou's head snapped up; she was having a good time, doodling and listening to music while chewing gum. Her eyes narrowed, searching for the little tattle-tale, though she had a pretty good guess as to who it is; her eyes landed on a girl who she despised a lot. Lou glared at her. On the second day of school she had made a new arch-nemesis.

_Suzuki Yao_; the freaking Asian Big-foot. Suzuki was this ugly (or at least she was in Lou's mind) toothpick-thin Indie/Thai who would always dig her nose. She was short and hairy, and right now she was smiling innocently at Lou with her painful-to-the-eye tombstone teeth. Why Lou despised her?

Lou had finished making the correct solution first in Science class since what she was doing in Science was similar to concocting potions (something she was very familiar to); ever since that, Suzuki had gone the extra mile to make her life _miserable_, as if looking at Suzuki wasn't enough. The bright side? They only had two classes together; Science and Social-Studies.

"Lou, are you chewing gum?" Ms. Lawrence asked her in a disapproving tone.

Lou nodded, "Yes, Miss."

"Saturday morning detention for you," she chided. "And thank you, Suzuki."

Lou gritted her teeth and glared at the Booger-monster, before gratefully tearing her eyes away; it wouldn't do her any good if she was blind.

**A/N: Not much in this short chapter, sorry. I sorta fast-forward a little bit because I thought the pace was a bit too slow. I planned on putting this up on Saturday, but whatever.**

**Guys, scroll up, to the top of this page. Look at the amount of reviews. What number do you see? I see a blue 77. Which means that I got _13_ _REVIEWS_ since Monday! And that was _only_ the Preview! Can you guys believe that?! If I got 13 reviews for a _Preview_, does that mean that I should get _more than_ 13 for a _finished chapter_? **

**Also, my OC, _Suzuki Yao_, is not some excuse for me to use racist comments in my story. Suzuki Yao is based off _my real-life_ arch-nemesis. So yeah, just making sure that you guys know that _I _am _not_ racist.**

**And how many of you guys know Shiwen Ye, China's female swimmer/Olympian? Y'know the one who beat Ryan Lochte's record? If you do, then you have probably heard the rumors of her 'doping'. What do you think about the rumors?**

**Guest: You're talking about Gabrielle Douglas, right? The one representing America? OMG, she is amazing! I'm watching her right now!**

**I update = You review**

**You review = Me happy**

**Me happy = I update**

**I have 67 followers, shouldn't that mean I'm supposed to get 67 reviews every chapter? ;D Just kidding...maybe...**

**Thanks for R&R!**


	10. Chapter 8

_**Warning: Characters may be OOC and plot may seem overused. If characters are OOC, it might be because they were minor characters in the books.**_

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the _Percy Jackson and the Olympians Series_. All characters from the series are Rick Riordan's. I only own my OC's.**

**Song that I'm digging: _Show Goes On_ by _Lupe Fiasco_**

**App that I'm digging: _Pocket Planes_**

**Chapter 8**

Detention: Part One

**Third Person POV:**

"You got the stuff?"

"Yeah, it's in the bag. You?"

"Geez, you guys make it sound like we're dealing drugs or something," a feminine voice said and you could practically her rolling her eyes.

"But it _is_ illegal," the first voice protested.

"In _detention_," a, lazy, female voice cut in.

"Detention what?" a new voice asked.

"Oh, hey, Lou!" a voice that sounded strangely like the second voice greeted.

"Connor? Oof! Who's foot _is_ this?" Lou asked, picking herself off the floor with the help of Connor.

"Sorry," Lazy Voice said, though she didn't sound very sorry.

"Thalia? Ugh! I can't see _anything_ in this darkness!" she complained.

"I know right," the first voice voice agreed.

"I can't believe my sister is cheap enough to not even turn on the electricity when she knows we're going to be here," the third voice, no doubt Annabeth, said.

"Or this isn't Saturday."

Silence met the statement.

"That would really suck," the second voice, most likely Travis, commented.

"Not to mention it would be really sad on our part," a new feminine said.

"Katie? What are _you_ doing here? And since when were you here?" Travis asked.

"You and your brother got me in trouble, remember, Captain Klepto? And I was standing here the whole time," she answered.

"Oh, I didn't notice you there."

The daughter of Demeter let out a strangled scream and kicked her foot out, but instead of kicking nothing, it kicked something soft which let out a moan.

"Eep!" she yelped, leaning in closer to Travis who, in turn, smirked to himself.

"What?" the other demigods asked, slightly worried by the sudden outburst.

Another moan was heard when the thing shifted around. Then the lights snapped on and the demigods' hands subconsciously went to their weapons.

"Woah, relax, guys; it's just us." The demigods let out a sigh of relief.

"Sorry, bro; we thought you were monsters or something," Connor said.

"Though we're not so sure about the thing standing next to you," Travis added. Clarisse made a face and took a threatening step forward, her hands already clenched and ready to pummel the little weasel.

"Chill, Clarisse; he was only kidding," her boyfriend said.

"He better be," she growled.

Then a groan was heard causing the demigods to freeze. Then it talked, "Can you guys _please_ _shut up_? I'm trying to sleep here."

"Nico? What are you doing? You nearly scared the Hades outta me," Thalia said.

"Sleeping," he replied, rubbing his eyes and yawning.

"You know I kicked you by accident, right?" Katie asked.

In reply, he shrugged, "What really woke me up was the stupid light; could have sworn I was dying or something." The others cocked an eyebrow, expecting the son of the dead to know the difference between _real_ death and stereotypical death.

"_Smiling but we're close to tears."_

"Now, I want all of you cupcakes to pass up your phones," the snarky voice of the Vice-principal ordered. The demigods were in the school's library, listening to Vice-principal Maroon drone on and on about the rules of detention. They were quite simple, actually: No eating. No drinking. No texting. No fun.

The demigods reluctantly passed up their phones.

"When I say phones, I mean iPods too," he snapped. When everybody just stared at him blankly, he said, "Or do I have to search you?" Lou sighed over-dramatically and dug her phone out of her bag. She passed it up and Maroon smirked smugly. He walked out the library and locked it with a soft click and went on his merry way, whistling.

Once they were sure he wasn't there, they shoved their hands into their backpacks. Travis pulled out two six-packs of coke and his brother brought out a bag of Chex Mix. Percy pulled out a Ziploc bag full of blue cookies and the demigods sighed as the wonderful scent wafted through the air.

"He _does_ know that he left our phones on that shelf, right?" Chris asked, pointing to a cardboard box that was resting snugly between two stacks of thick textbooks.

Percy shrugged, "Who knows?" Chris shrugged back, apparently satisfied with his reply.

"You did the spell, right, Lou?" Connor asked his not-so-secret crush.

She nodded. "Yup," she said, popping the 'p'. Annabeth was worried that they might get in more trouble if they were caught doing what they were going to do (though Percy said Maroon would only come back to dismiss them from detention), so, to reassure her, they had Lou perform a spell that would alert them if Maroon was near.

They each took a can of Coke and popped it open. Connor opened the bag of Chex Mix and the demigods dug their hands in the salty goodness, taking out handfuls.

"Mmm. Chex Mix..." Percy sighed.

"You should have bought the spicy one," Clarisse complained to Connor.

"Well _sorry_ if I didn't have time to stea – _buy_ the spicy one," he said, rolling his eyes.

"Don't worry, guys; I brought the spicy one," Lou sighed.

Nico chuckled quietly, out of nowhere.

"What's so funny?" Thalia asked.

"You kn – know, o – one ti -" he erupted into a fit of laughter. He hugged his sides and laughed, failing to talk.

"One time, what?" Katie asked impatiently, but he just laughed harder. The other demigods stared at him, but then they started laughing too. It started with a chuckle from Percy, then a giggle from Katie, and pretty soon they were on the floor laughing.

"Ew, Coke up my nose," Percy wheezed. He groaned and squeezed the bridge of his nose, causing the Coke to dribble out of his nose; that made the demigods erupt in another round of laughter.

Nico caught his breath, panting, "O – one time, I – I pushed a sl – slinky down the s – stairs." The others caught their breaths long enough to give him a look, like, _He ain't serious?_

"What?" he asked noticing the looks.

"You seriously _have not_ pushed a slinky down the stairs before?" Travis asked him and he shook his head.

"I was stuck in that stupid time-slowing hotel for most of my childhood."

"I don't see what the deal is; I've never pushed a slinky down the stairs," Thalia stated. The demigods gasped.

"You've _never_ pushed a slinky down the stairs?" Annabeth asked disbelievingly.

"No," she muttered.

"That's it, who has an extra slinky, here?" Percy asked.

"Ooh! Us! Us!" the Stolls shouted. "A blue one for Thalia; a red one for Clarisse; a purple one for Lou; a gray one for Annabeth; aqua-green for Percy; black for Nico; green for Katie and a rainbow for Chris!" They passed it out and took the last two rainbow one for themselves.

"What?! How do _you_ three get the rainbow ones?" Percy protested.

"Because we're, sexy and awesome, sons of Hermes!"

"Why do you guys even have so much slinkys, anyway?" Katie asked.

"Why _won't_ we have so much slinkys?" Travis countered.

"Besides, slinkys are awesome!" Connor exclaimed.

"Let's push these suckers down the stairs!" Clarisse said. They tried to play it cool and walk to the stairs, but, in reality, they ran. They crouched and put the slinkys at the edge, bouncing with excitement.

"One! Two! Three!" Nico counted, and they pushed the slinkys. They watched with big smiles as the slinkys went down.

"That. Was. Awesome!" Thalia exclaimed.

"Again!" Annabeth said. They ran down the stairs, but Travis tripped. He stumbled and fell on Katie who fell on Connor who fell on Lou who fell on Thalia who fell on – well, you get it.

"Ow!"

"Oof!"

"Ow!"

"Oof!"

"Ow!"

"Oof!"

"Ow!"

"Oof!"

"Ow!"

"Oof!"

The pile at the foot of the stairs moan and groaned in pain.

"Hey, Lou?" came the muffle voice of Connor.

"What?" she demanded.

"You have a nice ass." If the demigods could face-palm, they would have.

"Major 'WTF?' moment," Nico commented.

"I don't feel so bad; I landed on something soft," Percy said.

"Yeah, that's my chest, Seaweed Brain," Annabeth said from below him. The other demigods laughed.

"What?!" he exclaimed. He looked down, "Ohh."

"Ugh! Guys are so perverted," Thalia said.

"I guess this isn't a good time to mention that your knee is somewhere between my legs," Nico said.

"LOL," Chris snickered.

"I don't see why people have to use text speak when they're talking in real life," Annabeth complained.

"That's 'cuz you're old and boring," Travis commented.

"You just said _what_?" she demanded. It's a good thing he couldn't see her expression because I'm pretty sure there isn't a toilet in the library.

"N – nothing! I said that you're, uh, _young_ a – and _fun_!" he laughed nervously.

"Who got us in this mess, anyway?" Clarisse demanded.

"Ask the idiot on top of me," Katie supplied.

"_Tsk. Tsk. Tsk._ I don't think your mom would like what you just said, Katie-Kat, considering our position," Travis smirked.

"What are you saying?"

"I'm saying that words have double meanings, y'know."

"Wha - ?" she cut herself off, "Eww! You're such a _pervert_!"

"And that's why you love me," he winked.

**A/N: So there ya have it; five OpenOffice pages a day early. You guys are really somethin'. The _Detention: Part Two Preview_ will be out by the weekend.**

**Guys, 4 reviews. 4 reviews till 100! I want my inbox filling up ;D**

**Also, I cleaned out all the Copy&Paste stuff from my profile, so now my profile is all shiny and clean...ish. If you guys want to know my Upcoming Stories and the latest news about my stories, check out my profile.**

**And can you guys do me a favor and add this story to a Community? I want my story to reach out to more people, so I figured the best way to do that is by adding my story to more Communities. If _you_ can't add it, can you at least recommend it to a Community manager/staff? Thanks!**

**I update = You review**

**You review = Me happy**

**Me happy = I update**

**So close to 100, yet so far...**

**Thanks for R&R!**


	11. Chapter 9

_**Warning: Characters may be OOC and plot may seem overused. If characters are OOC, it might be because they were minor characters in the books.**_

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the _Percy Jackson and the Olympians Series_. All characters from the series are Rick Riordan's. I only own my OC's.**

**Song that I'm digging: _Die In Your Arms Cover_ by _Ariana Grande (Justin Bieber)_**

**App that I'm digging: _Songza_**

**Chapter 9**

Detention: Part Two

**Third Person POV:**

"_I can taste the tension like a cloud of smoke in the air,"_ Jessie J blared through the laptop speakers. An iPod with purple skin was hooked up to it and the demigods were bobbing their heads back and forth and humming to the lyrics.

"I gotta say, Lou, you have a great taste in music," Connor complimented.

"Thanks," she smiled.

"I _still_ don't get why you guys won't let _me_ play _my_ iPod," Thalia complained.

"I have a reason for you; how's 'we don't want to listen to a whole bunch of angsty songs for hours'?" Percy scoffed.

"Hey! I'll have you know Green Day and Good Charlotte are awesome," Nico protested.

"I'm not saying their _not_ awesome, I'm just saying I want to listen to a whole bunch of fun, dancey songs for hours," he said.

"_Dirty dancing in the moonlight,"_ she sang.

"I wonder who's the best artist?" Travis mused; little did he know that that was the mistake of his life.

"Obviously Paramore," Thalia answered.

"Nuh-uh! Hot Chelle Rae," was Percy's.

"Please; it's _quite_ obvious that it's Jessie J," Lou stated.

"It's Demi Lovato, everyone knows that," Annabeth protested.

"You guys are _all_ wrong; it's Green Day," Nico said.

"Now, _that's_ where you're wrong; Gym Class Heroes!" Connor put in.

"Maroon 5, hands down," his brother argued.

"Linkin Park!" Chris shouted.

"Linkin Park _is_ good, but not the best," Katie pointed out, "Jason Mraz, for the win!"

"Eminem! He's the best in the world!" Clarisse exclaimed. And, cue the shouting match.

"Linkin Park!"

"Paramore!"

"Demi Lovato!"

"Eminem!"

"Hot Chelle Rae!"

"Jason Mraz!"

"Maroon 5!"

"Green Day!"

"Jessie J!"

"Gym Class Heroes!"

"Everybody, shut up!" Percy yelled and everyone shut up. "We're gonna settle this like _real_ men," but at a look from Thalia, he corrected himself, "and women."

Nico scoffed, "Oh, yeah? And how are we going to that?"

Percy struggled to find an answer. "I don't know; I started it, now, you finish it," he said. The others rolled their eyes, but, otherwise, seemed deep in thought.

"Well, I got nothing," Chris gave up.

"Me neither," said Percy.

"Ooh! Ooh! I have an idea!" Travis exclaimed excitedly. He shared a look with his brother.

"How about we have a singing contest?" Connor finished for him.

There was a silence then a round of "Hell no"s.

"What? Why not?" they asked.

"First of all, I sing like I'm freaking chocking on one of Apollo's haikus," Percy said and the others nodded in agreement.

"How about we just agree that all our favorite bands and artists are equally awesome?" Annabeth suggested. They nodded.

"Fine," they muttered.

**A/N: Omigosh, I'm so sorry for the short, not-funny chapter. OpenOffice is acting like such a jerk right now. When I type words half of the letters don't show up and the spaces don't show up! It's so ****infuriating! I'm typing this on my friend's computer right now -_- Anyway, there won't be another **_**Detention**_** chapter, this is the last one. **_**Preview**_** might be out by the weekend.**

**I definitely underestimated you guys. I ask for 120 reviews and you give me 143, not that I'm complaining. Thank you guys so much, and keep 'em coming!**

**Today, in my country, it's a holiday! It's in honor of **_**Kershon Walcott**_**, the Olympian athlete who won gold for my country in the **_**Men's Javelin Throw**_**. **

**I update = You review**

**You review = Me happy**

**Me happy = I update**

**150?**

**Thanks for R&R!**


	12. Chapter 10

_**Warning: Characters may be OOC and plot may seem overused. If characters are OOC, it might be because they were minor characters in the books.**_

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the _Percy Jackson and the Olympians Series._ All characters from the series are Rick Riordan's. I only own my OC's.**

**Song that I'm digging: _Ready or Not_ by _Bridgit Mendler_**

**App that I'm digging: _Mega Run_**

**Chapter 10**

**Third Person POV:**

A lean, brown-haired boy sat next to a girl with dark makeup that gave off a mysterious effect. They sat cross-legged on the step, facing each other. Textbooks and notebooks were on their laps, as if they were doing homework; but that wasn't the case.

"I remember when you removed Miranda's nose from her face," Connor laughed. Lou blushed and played with a lock of her dark hair.

"Yeah, but it was just a joke," she muttered, blushing harder. When she had removed Miranda's nose, she just played it off like it was a joke, but, really, it was because she was jealous. Rumor and gossip – especially those of crushes and love, courtesy of the Aphrodite cabin – always spread through Camp like a wildfire. And when a particular rumor reached her ears, she wasn't particularly happy about it. Rumor had had it that Connor and Miranda were a "thing".

"Well it was a really good joke." She looked up and her dark, violet eyes met his blue eyes that always sparkled mischievously. Without thinking, they both leaned in slowly. Their faces were so close to each other now, they could feel the other's breath.

She inhaled and the lemony scent of his aftershave greeted her nose. He smelt the apple-mint scent of her shampoo, and decided that that was his new favorite scent.

Barely centimeters apart, he took the plunge and closed the pitiful gap. They're lips touched and her eyes widened slightly.

Connor himself was surprised and when her eyes widened, he panicked. _Oh gods, am I doing it wrong? Oh my gods, I'm doing it wrong_, he thought to himself, _she probably thinks I'm some perv. Holy Zeus, she's gonna hate me and never forg - _

But then she relaxed and closed her eyes too, and that was when his panicked thoughts were cut off.

"_The true sign of intelligence is no knowledge but imagination." - Albert Einstein_

"Who discovered electricity in lightning with the use of kites?" Annabeth asked; they were studying for a Social-Studies pop quiz and Annabeth was asking Percy questions. So far she had asked him nine – this being his tenth – questions and Percy had gotten six correct.

"Er … Einstein?" he said. Annabeth gave him a look. "Oh! It's, uh, Harry … Potter?" he tried and his girlfriend face-palmed.

"You are such a Seaweed Brian," she murmured. Percy grinned and pulled her off his bed, into his small office chair. Annabeth blushed when he sat her down on his lap and turned her around so that she was facing him.

"But I'm _your_ Seaweed Brain," he grinned.

She rolled her eyes playfully. "Could you get _anymore_ cheesy?"

"I could if I tried." He was nuzzling her neck softly, so his voice was muffled. Annabeth shivered when his cool, minty breath hit her neck.

"Seaweed Brain," she muttered quietly. His nose traced her jaw, his ghost-like kisses trailing along her jawline. His face was a light hue of red, but he was confident. His lips barely brushed hers before, finally, resting on hers.

The kiss was passionate, like all the others they've shared. The first few months they dated, the kisses they exchanged were clumsy, but, now, they were much more confident after practicing. A lot.

His arms were wrapped around her waist, respectively, while hers were snaked around his neck, her fingers knotted in his hair, tousling them further.

When they broke free for air, something caught Annabeth's eyes. Something blue. Something that smelled delicious. Something that didn't just fall from the sky.

She froze and Percy noticed. He looked at her, eyebrows knitted in concern. He looked behind him and froze too. He stared at the plate piled with freshly-baked blue cookies.

He turned to face Annabeth, his face beet-red, and saw that her face was equally red from the realization of who brought it in.

His mother.

"Er, well ..." he trailed off, not knowing what to say.

"Crap."

"_Tie a knot in the rope, tryin' to hold, tryin' to hold, but there's nothing to grab so I let go."_

"I feel like I'm in middle school again," Violette complained to Nico. Tan-brown paint was smeared on her forehead and left cheek, along with several other places of her skin. They were painting a volcano that was due a few days later for their Science project while Blink-182 played in the background. "I mean, come on! 'Build a volcano'? Is _that_ the best project they could give us?"

Nico shrugged, "At least it's easy." She rolled her eyes. As Blink-182 finished, My Chemical Romance's _Na Na Na_ started.

"Ooh! I love this song!" she exclaimed. She set down her paintbrush and started dancing. Nico stared at her in amusement. When she noticed, she snapped. "Are you just going to stand there like a dolt? Or are you going to join me?"

He rolled his eyes this time. "Sorry, but I prefer standing her like a dolt to having a spaz attack," he retorted. She made a face but then smirked. She suddenly grabbed his hands and pulled him to the (crime) scene where she was "dancing" (_which she should really be charged for,_ Nico thought). She moved her grip to his forearms, and Nico blushed from the closeness of their bodies.

They started bobbing their heads to the music, and, soon enough, they started dancing, too lost in the catchy tune to notice each other's horrible dancing.

"_We could be starving; we could be homeless; we could be broke."_

"Holy _shit_! He did _not_ just stun me!" Chris cursed into the earpiece, enraged. He was playing _Call of Duty: Black Ops_, a game he "obtained" from one of his brothers. His foot kicked at the empty cans of 7 Up that were carelessly strewn across the carpet and under the coffee table. "What the fu - ?! Oh! _OH_! So _that's_ how you want to play, huh?! Huh?! Well, shit just got _real_, bitches!"

After a few strings of profanity and a lot of rapid button-pressing, a green 'VICTORY' appeared on the screen. Chris jumped to his feet and threw the controller at the ground, and then proceeded to pound his fists on his chest like King Kong.

"OHHHH! That's right, suckers! We won! We won! Victo -" he shouted.

"Shut the Hades up, Chris!" Clarisse shouted at him. She stood, bleary-eyed, by the doorway in a tank top and shorts.

He turned, his hands still in the air, and smiled sheepishly at her, "Uh, hey, Clarisse." She glared half-heartedly at him and sniffled. "What's wrong?" he asked.

She walked to the couch and sat next to him. She grabbed his blanket and put it over her, "I have the cold, that's what."

"Oh, I didn't know."

"Of course you didn't," she scoffed. "Silly me; I thought you had super-advanced hearing, that's why I was shouting 'I have a cold!' for the past hour." She gave him a bitter smile before casting her glum – and sick – look to the floor.

Chris sighed. "I'm sorry," he apologized. "Do you want something?"

She sniffled again, but shook her head. He sighed again and snaked his arm over her shoulders, pulling her into him.

"I have the cold," she muttered.

"So?" he shrugged. He bent his head down and planted a kiss on her lips.

It cost him getting the cold, but, seeing that once-in-a-lifetime _real_ smile, made it worth it.

"_If we burn, you burn with us!" - Katniss Everdeen_

It was a lovely night in Manhattan; the air was cool and crispy and New Yorkers walked the streets, umbrellas held over their heads to cover them from the slight drizzle of rain. 'OPEN' signs – of diners and restaurants – and traffic lights flashed brightly, illuminating the faces of strangers in the darkness. Through the window of a diner, you could see a teenage boy and girl finishing up their lasagna.

"Mmm. This tastes really good," the girl commented.

The boy smiled, "See, I told you so, Katie."

Katie rolled her eyes and took a sip of her Pepsi. "Whatever, Travis," she said. She had forgotten the keys to her house (her father was out) and she was starving, but Travis had been nice enough to take her out to dinner – as friends, of course.

Soon enough, the waitress came to collect the bill, which they had agreed to split. However, before Katie could get her purse out of her bag, Travis held the money up for the waitress and flashed Katie a cocky smirk. Katie's mouth formed an 'O' and she looked quite offended. _He's showing me up_, she thought, _that little bastard!_

Without thinking she lunged at the two twenty-dollar bills. Travis, clearly not expecting that, had the money ripped out of his hands in his momentary shock; this time, Travis was the one with the 'O'-shaped mouth. If he didn't expect that, he most definitely did not expect her to shove it down his shirt.

Katie smirked and produced a fifty-dollar bill from her purse. She reached out to give it to the shocked waitress, and Travis could have sworn it was going in slow-motion. _You can't let _Katie_ have the best of you_, his mind told him, and he agreed completely.

He launched himself forward, over the table, and pulled Katie into a tackle. She yelped in surprise and toppled over. By now the the diner was silent, the other customers' jaws were hitting the floor, their eyes as wide and big as saucers, their expressions mirroring the waitress' horrified – but comical – expression.

Katie grunted as she freed herself from Travis' strong grip. She picked herself up and then stared at her hands. In it held _two_ _pieces_ of the once-whole fifty-dollar bill.

She gasped and directed her furious glare to Travis. Travis saw _The_ Look she had on – you know, the you-look-like-I-pissed-in-your-Cheerios pissed off Look, the _beyond_-super-pissed off Look, the Look that highly recommends you run until your legs can't take no more? Yeah, _that_ Look.

Travis did the sensible thing _The_ Look recommended: _run_. He maneuvered around the tables with difficulty. His goal? Get. To. The. _Door_.

He was literally _seconds_ away from the door, when something fast and _furious_ crashed into him.

"Oof!" His face – and body – made contact with the floor with a loud, _Thud!_

And the costumers sympathized him with, "_Ouch!_ That has _gotta_ hurt!"

She gave him a few hard blows on the back that were sure to leave bruises, and dug her hands in his jeans' pockets where he had shoved his money down before his little "marathon".

She found it and raised it in the air, victoriously, with a hysterical laugh. She got up from where she was straddling his back and made to the shock-frozen, wide-eyed waitress. As she passed, Travis saw her worn-out, bright green Converse, with the words _Katie = Winner_ scrawled on the heel.

_Oh_ no _she_ didn't!, his mind shouted. _Get up, you fool! Are you just going to let her _walkaway_ like that?!_ His body responded _Yup_. But when she was a few feet away from the waitress, his dented pride – and wounded ego – found it too painful too watch.

He picked himself up off the floor with as much dignity as he could, and ran at her. Stupid move, he knew. He tackled her from behind and she went down. She grabbed on to the red tablecloth of some poor family's table. The platters of food flew into the air in seemingly slow-motion in the eyes of Travis and Katie.

Peach cobbler, spaghetti, shrimp, mashed potatoes, some weird soup and Sunkist landed on the two bodies on the floor. The cobbler smashed into Travis' head and the – spicy – soup hit him right in the eyes.

"AHH! My eyes! My eyes! They burn! IT BURNS!" he wailed dramatically.

Meanwhile, Katie got a plate of spaghetti on her head, shrimp flew down her loose-fitting, no-sleeve shirt, Sunkist drenched her and mashed potatoes buried her back.

"EWWW!" she shrieked.

"_Get ready for it. I came to win."_

"This is all _your_ fault!" Katie hissed at Travis. They were standing on the sidewalk, at the mercy of Zeus' bad mood aka the weather.

Travis had a look that clearly stated he was offended. "Oh! So now this is all _my _fault?" he asked. "If _you_ hadn't _attacked_ _me_ just to pay the bill, we wouldn't be _this_ deep in shit.

"_Please!_" she scoffed. "If _you_ didn't try to pay the bill all by yourself and just split the damn bill, my day would've been less crappy!"

"Well _excuse_ me for trying to be _nice_," he fired back. "I _thought_ that you would actually _appreciate_ it like a _normal_ person!"

"Keep the crap to yourself, Travis!" she shouted, "You was just trying to show me up! And in case you didn't notice, we're not exactly normal!" Tears were starting to roll down her cheeks, and she hoped that Travis would just mistake it for rain. Honestly, when Travis took her out to dinner, she thought that the rivalry between them was gone, but, _obviously_, it was still there.

Travis winced, "So _what if_ I was lying about that part? Who cares?"

Katie released a strangled scream, "_I_ care! But _you_ never did, you asshole!" She turned on her heel and stalked off.

He didn't know why he did it, or why his heart felt like it was being stabbed repeatedly, or why he thought she looked like an angel, even with spaghetti mixed in with her hair.

He ran to her and grabbed her elbow. He spun her around to face him and their lips collided.

Her eyes widened and she made protesting noises at the back of her throat, but her heart wasn't in it. Her mind was screaming at her, telling her to pull away and slap him _hard_; but at the same time, her heart melted like chocolate and it wanted her to melt into his arms, it told her to close her eyes and just enjoy it while it lasts.

And she did.

**A/N: I think this is my longest chapter yet; _five_ OpenOffice pages, people, _five_. Anyway, I felt that the story was really lacking … _romance_, which explains all the smooching in this chapter. Sorry if the chapter is horrible, I suck at romantic stuff. I stayed up and read billions of romantic Percabeth fics just to get the _feel_ of things for this chap.**

**Also, I'm upping the rating, cuz of all the cussing and such.**

**How did you guys find this story? Like, how did you discover it?**

**I update = You review**

**You review = Me happy**

**Me happy = I update**

**Review for long Travis/Katie scene?**

**Thanks for R&R!**


	13. Preview of Chapter 11

_**Warning: Characters may be OOC and plot may seem overused. If characters are OOC, it might be because they were minor characters in the books.**_

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the _Percy Jackson and the Olympians Series_. All characters from the series are Rick Riordan's. I only own my OC's.**

**Song that I'm digging: _Summer Paradise_ by _Simple Plan_ ft. _Sean Paul_**

**App that I'm digging: _Temple Run_**

_**Preview of**_

**Chapter 11**

**Third Person POV:**

"I _hate_ Midterm Finals," Thalia said as she plopped down on the bench, next to Annabeth. It was after school and they were sitting on the bleachers.

"Don't we all?" Lou asked. The group that sat there were only girls, no guys.

"So much _stress_ and _material_," Katie agreed. Percy and his friends were at swim practice, the Stolls and Chris were doing track and Nico had after-school detention.

"I have an idea! What if we had a slumber party?" Violette asked excitedly, her eyes shining.

Clarisse wrinkled her nose, "Nah, I'll pass."

"Oh, come on, Clarisse! It'll be fun!" Annabeth insisted.

"Sorry, Princess, but my idea of fun is most likely different from yours," she said gruffly.

"Clarisse," Violette pleaded, "I'm sure the guys will want to have a guys-night-out or something. Besides, have you even _been_ to a slumber party before?"

Clarisse's face went a little red and she looked down, "No." She sighed, "Fine, I'll go."

"Yay!" Violette exclaimed.

"So, whose house?" Thalia asked.

"We could go to my apartment," Annabeth suggested.

"Annabeth's place it is," Katie confirmed.

"Tonight at, say, around 8?" Violette asked.

"I'll bring snacks," Lou offered.

"I guess I'll bring drinks," Thalia said.

"I'll order pizza," Clarisse said.

"See you girls at 8-ish."

**A/N: A slumber party? Things are bound to get interesting ;)**

**Guys, school starts in 2 weeks. You know what that means; short, infrequent chapters. For more info check out my profile.**

**I'd also like to make this clear: I _know_ it's suppose to be 'lesbian' for girls, not 'gay'. Where I come from, 'gay' and 'lesbian' is the same thing.**

**Another thing: I apologize if my English seems...off at times. I'm not from America, or England, or any big country for that matter. I live on a small island in the Caribbean, so if my English is off, it's the accent slipping in ;D**

**I update = You review**

**You review = Me happy**

**Me happy = I update**

**Bonus for updating sooner than expected?**

**Thanks for R&R!**


	14. Author's Note: 2

**Author's Note**

I'm guessing you guys were expecting an uber-long, super-licious chappie of the girls' slumber party after two _long_ weeks of no updates, weren't you? And now you're pretending to throttle me because of this Author's Note. And no, I'm not pshycic (how the hell do you spell this damn word?!) or telepathic. But I _am_ the uber-awesome, super sexy author of this super-licious fanfic ;D

Anyway, time to get serious and down to business (or the bad news...)

I'm going to apologize in advance for this stupid, bad-news-giving Author's Note. So sorry, my loyal readers, so sorry :(

So the bad news:

I _won't_ be updating this fic for around _three months_. Go ahead, throw stuff at me. The reason for this? School. I'm so busy with truckloads of homework and lessons. My hands are still hurting from all that homework...

I know I said that I would try to update once a week, but it's just not working out. So I had two options: put it on _**temporary three-month hiatus, get left behind in schoolwork **_or _**discontinue one of my proudest, most famous story**_. I chose the first option.

Again, I'm really sorry. I'll let you guys know when I'll start updating again – which is around when school finishes, and that will most likely be around mid-to-late-November or early-December.

_I'm so sorry, but hiatus is the best option._

_I'll see you guys in three months (or more...)_


	15. Author's Note: 3

**Author's Note**

Ahh. I didn't expect to be back on FF so soon. It's good to be back :D

So. I know I said that I was on a three-month long hiatus but I just couldn't resist putting up the _first chapter _of my new (and first) _**Percy Jackson and the Olympians and The Kane Chronicles Crossover**_ called **Graveyard Adventures...Not Really**.

The reason that my hiatus is over (ish) is because I have these really important exams coming up that consists of Maths, English and Composition (or essay writing or creative writing or hand writing or story writing; whatever you want to call it) and my teacher recommended we write more so that our writing will improve. So yeah, I guess that's why I'm kinda back :S

But right now I don't know what to do with this story.

_Should I take it off hiatus and update it with Graveyard Adventures?_

_Or should I keep it on hiatus till the end of November so that I could have more time on Graveyard Adventures?_

_Or should I just put both of them on hiatus and get it over with?_

Yup. I'm pretty confused. That's why I need you guys' opinions. Right now, the first and second options are the most appealing to me since I really don't want to put **Graveyard Adventures** on hiatus _right after_ I just put it up.

Help? Thanks :)

**P.S. Check out Graveyard Adventures please? Gracias ;D**


	16. IMPORTANT! IMPORTANT!

**Author's Note**

_**!IMPORTANT! IMPORTANT! IMPORTANT!**_

I am taking down the chapters for some _massive_ editing. I know that I said three months, but gosh, school was such a pain in the arse.

So here's the story of how this author's note came to be:

School was starting to be at its calmest (which isn't calm at all) and I thought that it would be nice to give you a nice chapter as an apology. So there I am, OpenOffice opened up and cracking my knuckles, when _bam!_ I haven't got the faintest idea as to what to write. Then, like any author with writer's block, I retraced my steps from the beginning. Little did I know that I was in for the horror of my life.

Every – single – bloody – word – was just...gruesome. All the while, thoughts like, _Oh, Godric, did I really used to write like this?_, swam around my head.

And it was then that I came to the conclusion that editing and planning was _necessary – mandatory – compulsory! _So now I am going to plan out the story, and once I'm done with that, I'll start editing.

Mind you, I'm not going to edit _just_ the chapters, I'm editing the entire story. I'll probably take off the Author's Notes and stuff like that, fix up a few things here and there, maybe even add a few chapters onto my other story.

Yup, I've basically been bettering myself in terms of writing during my century-long hiatus. There's probably not much of a difference that you could notice, but I like to think that I've become a bit better.

Thank you and my sincerest apologies,

Spirit (yes, I changed my name again)


End file.
